


Making Deals

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Supernatural Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Deals, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Alternate ending to Season 3Originally written c.2008





	Making Deals

“No. No, you can’t take him. I won’t let you.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy, but his time is up.”

“Hey. I may be about to die here, but I’m still the only one who gets to call him Sammy.”

“Sure thing. I’m guessing you don’t wanna do this here.”

“No. Let’s go.”

“No!”

“You just don’t get it, Sam. It’s too late.”

“Not yet, it isn’t.”

“Sammy, it’s over.”

“No. I’m not losing you. I…”

“Sammy, don’t you dare…”

“I wanna make a deal.”


End file.
